1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a window and a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having a window laminated to a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
As used herein, a “display device” refers to a device for displaying an image, and organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices are currently in the spotlight.
The OLED display device has a self-light emitting characteristic and, in contrast to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, does not require a separate light source, and thus, it is possible to decrease thickness and weight of the OLED display device. Also, the OLED display device exhibits high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high reaction speed, and the like.
Currently, in order to reduce the thickness of a display device, which may be a component of a smart phone or the like, a display device having a window is laminated to a display panel using a resin, where the display panel may be an OLED display device and the like, and where the display device is supplied to display device manufacturing companies.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.